


If my heart could speak

by Wanheda (mishap_of_minds)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreaking, Love Poems, Poetry, Regret, Soulmates, True Love, literally no one asked for this, time to have your heart broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishap_of_minds/pseuds/Wanheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Poems from the points of view of Clarke and Lexa at different points in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is dead and Clarke is trying to sort out her feelings

If I could recreate the universe in you one day,  
I’d start with your eyes and hope and pray  
That everything you see is like your wildest dreams,  
Where everything is perfect, not broken or ripped at the seams.

I’d start with your hair, cascading over your shoulder,  
Exposing your long neck: beauty in the eye of the beholder.  
Those brilliant, brunette, luscious, long locks  
That only makes me want to rewind the clocks.

I’d start with your hands, to shape and mould  
The world before you; to handle and hold  
All of our lives, yours fits so completely with mine,  
And I’ll get lost in your embrace, oh how I wish to go back in time.

I’d start with your lips, so delicate and plump;  
All encompassing to me; I have to swallow the lump  
That grows in my throat when I think “one day we’ll atone”,  
And be finally together, and I will be home.

I’d start with the mistakes and remove all of the bad,  
All the wrong doing and fights that we had.  
Then again, I think no, this brought us here,  
To me by your side, holding you, my dear.

I’d start with the pure and everything good,  
Making things perfect, having them as only you would.  
I’ll reminisce on the memories we made when we lived in our primes,  
And I’ll never forget you, for your sake and for mine.

I’d start with your heart, filling it with love,  
With everything you are; spirit as free as a dove.  
I’ll leave a space to entwine our souls together,  
And when they return to each other, we’ll feel as light as a feather.

It breaks me to say this, but you’ll never return,  
But to me you live on, with every flame that burns.  
Everything we could have been was right around the corner,  
You were always the strong one, so I’ll try, in your honour

To carry on as you did when the world was so cruel,  
And we were so young, in love and were fools.

I know you’ll still protect me, watching on from above,  
And I’ll never forget you, my one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas or prompts for further poems, feel free to drop in in a comment or in an ask on tumblr @this-is-the-revolution.tumblr.com


	2. Sorry My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is dead and is trying to tell Clarke something important

I'm sorry my love,  
That I could not be there  
To hold you when you needed me,  
And to show you I care.

I'm sorry my love,  
That things all went south.  
Who were we to know that it would end so soon,  
When all I wanted were those words from your mouth

I'm sorry my love,  
That I left you all alone,  
In that poisonous world, I promise  
In the next life, I will atone.

I'm sorry my love,  
That I never got to say it.  
Those three words we all wish for,  
But believe me, I meant it.

I'm sorry my love,  
That you had deal with the hate,  
Of everyone who doubted us  
But I will find you again, I know it is fate.

I'm sorry my love,  
That we were in so deep,  
Without you I was drowning,  
Think of me while you sleep.

I'm sorry my love,  
That the world I left you with is full of bad,  
I never wanted this to happen,  
But some things just do, so please don't be mad.

I'm sorry my love,  
Believe me I am contrite,  
And I will make it up to you somehow  
Because, I know, to fall in love with you, I was right.

I'm sorry my love,  
I'll be sorry for the rest of my days,  
I loved you so much but didn't know the phrase,  
To use so you knew I meant it:   
I'm sorry my love,  
I'll love you forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to drop any ideas or prompts for poems in a comment or in an ask on tumblr @this-is-the-revolution.tumblr.com and make sure to tell me what you think


	3. Always been you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has left Clarke at Mount Weather but is coming to realise the error of her ways

Of course it was you.  
It’s always been you.  
First time we met,  
In you I saw something new.

I saw something fierce,  
I saw something resolute,  
Reminded me of what we need.  
And from then, an arrow had my heart pierced.

I never thought I would feel this way,  
But the stars had other plans,  
After everything I had been through,  
I knew now my heart would pay.

I tried to shut you out,  
Had to shut myself off,  
Had to pretend I didn't care,  
But I couldn't when I saw that pout.

What I did broke my heart,  
Probably yours as well,  
What I did was unforgivable,  
From you I can't bear to be apart.

So I'll do everything I can,  
Try to make it right,  
Bring you back and show you I care,  
And to win your heart, I plan.

Together we will rule as one but two,  
If I can bring you to my side,  
I'll never betray you again,  
And I swear fealty to you.

When I walked I didn't have a clue  
How much it would hurt to do.  
The heavens got it right that day,  
The day that they created you.

I know you hate me, I'll make it up to you,  
I will give my life for you and what you want, I'll do.  
Will you take a life with me?  
'Cause for me: it's always been you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, and drop any ideas or prompt for future poems in a comment or in an ask on tumblr @this-is-the-revolution.tumblr.com


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is angry. Three months have past since Mount Weather and Clarke wants answers.

You know it hurt me when you left that day,  
Knowing you could have stayed you left me there,  
It killed me when you walked; you should've stayed,  
You had a duty to fulfil but where?  
Did you use your head to protect your heart?  
You obviously chose them, your people,  
But did you ever considered my part?  
Am I just the same as the unpeople?  
It is time for some explanations now,  
You say you saved me? I'm fine on my own.  
Become yours? To you I will never bow.  
This is ridiculous, grow a backbone.  
I know you mean well, I can't help but say,  
I couldn't hate you; promise me you'll stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you think and leave any ideas or prompts in a comment or in an ask on tumblr @this-is-the-revolution.tumblr.com


	5. What Could've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa apologises, again, from beyond the grave and tells her to be strong and brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the update, I've been really busy now with college and have been struggling for inspiration for new poems. I hope this one is alright and I hope you enjoy. As always let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for poems or stories, then again, let me know; I would love to hear them.

We could've had a life,  
You and I,  
I could've been your wife,  
If only I had tried.

We could've laid there in the grass  
And no one would know  
Watching each day pass,  
And old we would grow.

We could've had it all,  
Would've been so free,  
But the price was always so tall,  
For you to have a life with me.

For you, my life I would sacrifice,  
Just to have you close,  
A million times I would pay the price,  
To have you remove all of my woes.

If love makes you weak,  
Then weak I will be.  
For with you, I'm at my peak,  
Content just having you with me.

This is coming too late  
I hope it is not vain,  
For you to bear all the weight  
Without causing you pain.

I waited for you and I know I was right,  
Those few hours we had, I'd happily pay  
My life again, for you to be happy, you are my light.  
Be strong my love, oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe.


	6. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke reflects on her time with Lexa

Oh what I wouldn't give  
To see you one more time  
When you were so cruelly taken  
When I was about to make you mine

Anything to hold you close  
Anything to hear your voice  
Anything to see you again  
And make earlier my choice

How much I wanted to tell you  
Those words we all long to hear  
So when the world took you from me  
It cemented all my fears

But then something happened and I saw you  
Something I didn't think could  
I held you and kissed you  
And you saved me when there was blood

In that place I could happily have stayed  
And given up my former life  
Just to be near you and with you  
Holding you close and making you my wife

I was so lost without you with me  
With no one to go to for support  
I couldn't imagine going on much more  
So I built up an emotional fort

I put walls up around my heart  
Thought it would take away the pain  
I feel everyday without you here  
Thought somehow it would keep me sane

But I was so incredibly wrong  
I thought feelings made you weak  
But to love unconditionally made me stronger  
And in every lifetime it will be you I seek

And I'm left alone again  
I won't ever see you, hold you, kiss you or touch you  
You are my greatest inspiration  
So generous and soft  
Stoic and strong  
That's why you're you  
That's why I love you too


End file.
